Blood Frenzy
by C. Gryffin
Summary: A pair of Danpirus threaten the existance of humans and vampire and D's employer is a vampire


The distant future…  
  
Vampires rule the night, but their numbers are dwindling…  
  
With huge bounties on their heads a class of hunters has emerged, Bounty Hunters.  
  
One Hunter is unlike all the others.  
  
He is a Danpiru – a half human, half vampire.  
  
At war with himself, feared by all,  
  
Tortured and alone, he is…  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 Vampire Hunter D  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Blood Frenzy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Based on  
  
Novel written by: Hideyuki Kikuchi (Asahi Sonorama)  
  
Character design: Yutaka Minowa  
  
Character illustrations: Yoshitaka Amano  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With thanks to Alicia Blade and R-chan for editing  
  
"Will you adhere to our demands?" a soft lilting voice asked.  
  
"We will never bow to your kind! Neither Danpiru nor vampire! We will hunt each of you down and rid this world of your plague!" an angry, deep voice answered.  
  
Mikonyasha looked down at the man as she pulled her braided hair that fell over her right shoulder. It was all she could do to not lose her anger. She could not understand how humans could be so stupid in the face of overwhelming power. The man was in a business suit dampened by sweat. He stared at her through circular glasses that reflected the overhead light. She noticed sweat trickling down his balding head onto his brow.  
  
She looked around again. The room was scarce, not the look of a mayor's office she would have thought. There was a bookshelf mostly empty to her right, a single window on her left, and a door behind. In front of her was a wooden desk with a single chair behind, currently being occupied by a fool.  
  
Mikonyasha smoothed the front of her blood red blouse and wiped imaginary dust from her matching mini-skirt. She looked at the man in front of her, judging him. She turned abruptly and walked out. The echo from her knee-high black boots rang loudly in the man's ears after the door closed. The ring echoed in his mind, church bells for mourning.  
  
"God help us."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The moon was full. The air frigid. It was a night nothing would want to be caught out in. It was a night belonging to the people of the night, mutations, and Danpiru.  
  
"He refused?" a melodic voice asked. A woman of Mikonyasha's height turned at the sound of boots on gravel. The wind whipped her golden hair and black cape in invisible eddies. Despite the thinness of her white blouse and black slacks held in place by black knee-high boots, she did not feel the cold.  
  
"As usual," Mikonyasha answered. "They can be so stupid sometimes. No better off than the beasts they breed. It is disgusting that they are the ones who would inherit this world."  
  
"What would you have us do?" the other asked, picking at her frilled cuffs.  
  
"I say we have some fun…maybe watch tonight. I don't feel like dirtying myself. This morning was enough for me…maybe tomorrow night we'll dine. Don't you agree, Cosette?"  
  
"Let two out."  
  
Mikonyasha walked up to the black sleek carriage and unlatched one of the back doors. She opened the door and stared within.  
  
"How about…Vadigm and… Peter. They performed well last night," Cosette said from behind.  
  
Mikonyasha reached inside the carriage and pressed a button hidden in the shadows. Twin grating sounds emerged within the carriage. Heavy breathing sounded as two figures emerged from the carriage. They edged their way past the women cautiously. Once clear of the women, the two figures disappeared into the night. Sounds of metal twisting and dogs baying erupted. The sounds died momentarily before screams filled the night sky.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The hall was lit by a single chandelier scarring what could be seen of the hall in darkness, but to the figure at the head of the hall he could see the other at the far end.  
  
"Let me introduce myself. My name is D'orshin Ternal. I do know this is unorthodox for you, but I wish to hire you," the figure at the head of the hall began.  
  
He slowly made his way towards the figure before him. His cape blew in the wind, as did the other's before him. He pulled on his vest, straightening imaginary wrinkles. The air grew colder as it was filled with the wind coming through opened windows and boots echoing hollowly against the silent night. He came up to the man and circled him. The man wore black body armor and a large black hat hid his face. Long black hair was tied back and fell across a scabbard, which was strapped to the man's back over the cape. Ternal fingered the curved hilt of the sword before facing the stranger.  
  
"Is this the famous…infamous sword?" Ternal asked. The figure before him gave no indication of answering. "I know who you are. You know I know who you are. Let's rid ourselves of formalities, shall we? You are the one known as Vampire Hunter D, and I, D'orshin Ternal, a vampire. And since you are not attacking me seeking my death, I assume you are willing to listen to my proposition, no?"  
  
"Go on," D answered in a steady voice.  
  
"Good. You are willing to listen to me, much more than I was hoping for. There are two Danpiru women who are a great threat. Not to just humans, but to vampires and Danpirus alike. First, I must say this may sound selfish, but the two have an incredible thirst for blood. They dry up whole towns in a single night. To us vampires, at least to us who try to preserve the balance, this is sacrilege. Against all morals."  
  
"You are not one to speak. It is common knowledge that you too have an incredible thirst for blood," D countered, ignoring Ternal's laugh.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot you don't find drinking blood as normal. I just couldn't help myself with the pun, drying up towns," Ternal chuckled leaning his right hand against D's left shoulder. "Thanks. Yes, that is true, but that was of long ago, when I was young.  
  
"Enough of the past. So many fond memories to recollect…" Ternal continued after collecting himself. He stood and looked at D. "I have hired you to find a way…to eliminate the two Danpirus. Hear me out! Like I said, these two are a danger to both human and vampire. They have found a way to capture and control vampires. Those captured are then made to do the whims of the two. It is obvious by their actions that they are trying to dominate a specified region of their choice, though I could not give you the boundaries. Those who oppose them are themselves eliminated. Human foundations dry up…"  
  
Ternal began to laugh again, caught by his own joke.  
  
"I tire of this Ternal. Get to the point."  
  
"Sorry. So sorry. As I was saying, human foundations dry up while vampires are enslaved. Either way, both humans and vampires are forced to serve their needs in one way. The second reason is that they have no caution about the future. At the rate they are going, I give a decade at the most before the human population dwindles to such a point that we vampires will face starvation."  
  
"Your time is up Ternal. Except it now and it will be easier for you later when you do face death," D stated unsympathetically.  
  
"Now don't think so pessimistically, it is really not good for your health" Ternal chided. "And lastly, the reason I think you are willing to accept this job is due to the two Danpirus' goal. It is rumored that they are trying to create a master race. A race of Danpirus who will rule over man and vampire. Danpirus as strong as vampires but who are able to walk during the day. Two gods dictating the life of the higher being on this planet."  
  
The two stood staring at the each other while their capes billowed in the wind. Silence descended. The wind increased, causing the candles to dance madly, making the shadows sporadic. They danced faster and faster until they went out, leaving the two in solid shadows cast by the moon above.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"This could be a trap you know. Taking business from a vampire…very suspicious to me. But do you ever listen to me? No, you just use me. Do I have a choice? No. I am here, attached to you forever. Well just for your sake, I do not want to become some puppet for another Danpiru. I am not saying that you are an easy person to live with, but at least you ignore me nine out of ten times. You just leave me to do whatever I want until some emergency. Then you demand me to do something whether I like it or not. All because if you die, who knows what becomes of me," a sarcastic voice rambled.  
  
"That's enough," D said. He looked at the palm of his left hand and saw the face on it mocking him. Once the face noticed D watching it gave him an angelic look.  
  
"So how does the town look boss?" the hand asked innocently.  
  
"Like Ternal said, the populace is wiped out. Even the pets and livestock are dead." D answered.  
  
"So…multiple attackers. Vampires or Danpirus…or both? Must be pretty desperate or maybe just a little loony if the vampire took out the animals when it had humans to go after. Not the normal group."  
  
"Quiet," D whispered. In the slight breeze he could hear moaning. D began to walk in the direction of the moaning. When he finally came upon the origin of the noise he paused uneasily.  
  
High on the top of a church steeple was a vampire nailed to the cross. D noticed there were little signs of struggle. It seemed as if the vampire could not struggle against the abuse it went through. The vampire was paler than usual, which caused D to examine its demeanor. The vampire hung against the cross-held in place by the nails. His head hung limply to the right of his chest. D could clearly see two puncture wounds in the left of the vampire's neck.  
  
"D…this is not good."  
  
"Do you know of vampires being victims to other vampires? Possibly Danpirus?"  
  
"No. It is just not done. Cannibalism. Vampires just do not do this. My guess, the work of those Danpirus. We know they were here a short while ago…it is the only logical conclusion."  
  
"Kill me. Please don't leave me up here," The vampire pleaded in a pain filled voice.  
  
D stared at the vampire as the sun began to break the horizon. The sunlight slowly exposed the land below; shadows fled as the world embraced the new days' warmth. The peace of the morning was torn by a hoarse cry. D looked away from the horizon and at the vampire. The vampire was on fire, burning in the sunlight. D reached back and unsheathed his sword. A metallic ring entered the air in harmony with the vampire's cry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"He's here," Mikonyasha told Cosette. She gave the binoculars to Cosette and leaned against the carriage in its shadow. Cosette looked through the binoculars to where Mikonyasha indicated. The cross on the top of the church steeple was no more. The vampire was still nailed to it but was not what it once was, neither was the cross. The cross was now a T; the vampire was headless.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Can't we just turn around? You know how much I hate this place. The Baabaroi give me the creeps. You remember what happened last time, right?"  
  
"I am D, the Hunter. I have business with the Baabaroi," D said loudly at the double door towering above him. He looked and saw no sign of the inhabitants within. Everything was cold, lifeless and unforgiving as the canyon wall encasing the double door.  
  
"D. Listen to me, this is not good. Look up at the windmills."  
  
D looked up and saw the two giant windmills at the top of the canyon. Despite the stormy wind ripping at the windmill's fabric, the windmill did not move; the windmill was perfectly stationary. He had but a moment to contemplate what this could mean before the doors began to open.  
  
D trotted his black Andalusian within the cavern. He was keenly aware that he was being watched. He could sense the Baabaroi all around him, hidden in any darken crevice or alcove the cavern had to offer. Many of the Baabaroi were out in the open acknowledging D's arrival in anticipation.  
  
"You're back again. This time without the astral one to rescue you. You without a rescuer. I had hoped to never see you again because I knew I would have to kill you. But you are so good. But a wasted good," an old man said in a crackling voice.  
  
"Where are they? Did they hire you?" D asked getting down from his horse.  
  
"I'm truly glad you still have respect for your elders. Too bad it's all a waste. A waste of good talent and good looks. So much you could've done if you chose not to be a Hunter. Ce la vie," the old man said flamboyantly while tracing circles on his unicycle. "Kill him."  
  
D unsheathed his sword and stood waiting. Baabaroi swarmed around him just beyond his sword's reach. A few tested the distance and were warned off by the sword's tip. Blood slowly began to collect making the ground slippery. From under his hat he could watch the Baabaroi jostle amongst each other on how best to kill him. As D looked around him he noticed two figures high on the cavern's rock walls. Being wary of the Baabaroi' advances, D eyed the pair as he avoided the Baabaroi' advances. Suddenly from the masses a winged Baabaroi launched himself at D. D ducked to his left avoiding the creature's talons while he struck with his sword to his right cutting through the Baabaroi' chest and impaling another winged Baabaroi that sought to take advantage from behind. D then brought his sword up in front of him cutting a small Baabaroi in half. With his sword held vertically in front of him, he struck diagonally toward the ground to his right as he jumped above the knot. D landed on an alcove and scanned the ground below. Quickly he glanced over to the two figures and saw that they had not moved. Ready, D dove towards the mass with his sword drawn. Just as he dove, two Baabaroi grabbed for him. Missing, they fell to the awaiting mass below.  
  
The Baabaroi that surged up to meet D were cut down. D had entered the Dance of the Sword. In moments the Baabaroi were forced back and into a defensive circle as D cut through them regardless of size, natural ability, or natural defenses. Unable to find a weakness, the Baabaroi were forced to give to D's movements until cold steel found its way into his side. D went to his knees throwing his attacker off balance. The Baabaroi lost his grip on his sword and fell forward onto D's awaiting sword. D grabbed the hilt of the fallen sword and raised it defensively against the surging mass excited by the blood drawn.  
  
"First blood drawn! My, my…our Hunter is not as invincible as he seems," the old man crackled from his vantage point on a balcony. He was looking on with glee until he noticed the two figures on the rock walls were now gliding towards the center of the mass. He continued to watch, trying to discern their motive. Realizing, he got off his unicycle and steadied himself against a column. "So they cannot stand to see his blood wasted."  
  
"Baabaroi! Ignore the Hunter! He is not our concern! It's the vampires! Kill the vampires! They have moved against us! See how they break their word! Kill them!" laughing the old man regained his seat on his unicycle. "This is more interesting that I thought."  
  
D brought up the sword in his left hand blocking the newly hardened cape of one of the vampires. The sword and polymorphic cape clashed as the ringing of steel drowned out the cries of battle. Suddenly the vampire's left hand shot out from beneath the cape held up by the right hand. D blocked the polymorphic hand, now in the form of steel talons, but inches from his face. The two were in stalemate as Baabaroi streamed around them to the vampire behind. The two just stared at the other not giving to the other's strength. Slowly the vampire's cape and D's sword began to glow red as the heat from the slight friction of the two increased.  
  
The vampire suddenly cried out as a Baabaroi grabbed his head from behind. D moved his head slight back avoiding the vampire's left hand as it reached behind and grabbed the Baabaroi. The Baabaroi screamed as his head was crushed. The vampire struck with his cape forcing D to render the sword in his right hand useless and went to block D's other sword with his left hand but was too late. D had struck the vampire in the chest.  
  
"Where are they?" D asked quietly, his face but inches from the other's.  
  
"Varenchii…" the vampire gasped as he slowly fell to the ground.  
  
D let go of the sword and walked to his horse. He paid no attention to the Baabaroi as they slowly overwhelmed the last vampire. He slowly got on his horse and sheathed his sword while waiting for his wound to heal. As he waited the old man on the unicycle came up to him.  
  
"Gone so soon? You haven't even stayed… We were not hired. The Danpirus threatened us. Long ago they used to live with us. It is here they learned how to dominate someone. It was Benge who taught them. You should know, you met him the last time we saw you… but he is no more. I'm sure you know. They obviously have learned to control vampire and Danpirus to do their bidding, not just humans," the old man suddenly confessed.  
  
"I thank you for not touching my horse," D said not looking down.  
  
"Never mind about that. If you were to die we would have sold it… or dismantled it. I hadn't yet decided," the old man answered absent mindedly as D rode away. "It was only a joke!"  
  
D cantered his horse into a tunnel at the end of the cavern. Just before he left he could hear a vampire screaming in fury.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Vadigm and Peter are down. They decided to go for D instead of waiting," Mikonyasha told Cosette as she watched through binoculars. "It's a waste. He has some fine Danpiru blood. I would like to make him mine."  
  
"Sorry. He's my fang boy. I found him. You didn't know of him before I told you."  
  
"I know. I hope there are more like him from where he comes from."  
  
"Send the signal to Ternal. We will be at Varenchii."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Come with us."  
  
"Join with us."  
  
"Stop fighting."  
  
"Yes, you have much more potential."  
  
D stood at the base of a staircase as the voices came to him from all around. He looked and saw no one. The staircase was empty; the balconies above held no occupants. There were no signs of anyone. There were only shadows moving rapidly created by the flickering candles from the chandelier above the stairs. D could sense where the voices were originating from and walked in the direction. He continued walking, finding his way intuitively until he reached a ballroom.  
  
"D. There are more than just two. There's a host of them. It's just…something is not right."  
  
"I know," D said ignoring his left hand's cautions.  
  
D walked into the ballroom and saw a dance in progress. The two Danpiru women were dancing with vampires. He scanned the room and saw six other vampires waiting their turn. The six stood in a single line at the far end of the room. D could tell they were not themselves. Their demeanor and blank facial expressions proved to him that they were being dominated by another force. The only other force was the Danpirus, the only things showing no signs of domination. The two Danpirus let go of their partners who took their places in the line. The two looked D over and chuckled. They glided over to where D stood. The two circled him a few times before settling on either side of him.  
  
"Stay with us," Mikonyasha whispered in his left ear.  
  
"You can do so much. We can accomplish so much. There is so much we can do." Cosette whispered in his right ear.  
  
"I'm sorry. I work alone," D stated flatly.  
  
Suddenly he felt himself being pulled and spun. He fell in step and took the lead with Cosette following. Colors spun around him. Light and darkness ceased to be separate, no longer defined; they blurred into one. After a few moments Mikonyasha replaced Cosette and the dance continued.  
  
"You are quite good," Cosette said from behind D.  
  
"Quite talented. Please join us. It would be such a waste if you don't," Mikonyasha purred.  
  
"What do you say? You can stay with us. Enjoy life. Rid yourself the burden you carry on your shoulders," Cosette added, replacing Mikonyasha.  
  
"I'm flattered, but no. I work alone," D answered as he ducked bringing up his sword in his right hand and a dagger in his left.  
  
There were twin-ringing sounds as D's sword and dagger blocked the Danpirus' polymorphic capes. He felt the pressure increase against his weapons and began to give when suddenly the two disappeared. D straightened himself and looked at the end of the ballroom. The colors had stopped swirling. Light and darkness were stark and everything was clear, lighted by the chandelier above. He looked beyond the line of vampires and saw the two Danpirus standing in the shadows.  
  
"Is this your choice or Ternal's?" D asked.  
  
"What do you know of him?" Mikonyasha demanded.  
  
"Kill him," Cosette commanded. The line of vampires broke as they rushed D.  
  
D braced himself and met his attackers full on. The ringing of steel broke the tranquility of the ballroom as polymorphic capes and steel talons were parried by sword and dagger. D was in the Dance; no time to think, only react and act by instinct. D was forced to give ground in response to overwhelming numbers. In their pursuit of D, the vampires tore at each other for his blood. The smell of blood filled the air, of vampire and Danpiru alike. The vampire's bloodlust grew so strong they lost their advantage as they left openings for D's sword to make fatal blows.  
  
Within moments D was the only one standing amongst the bodies of vampires. He sank to his knees exhausted. He freed his sword from a vampire and pushed himself onto his feet braced by his sword. His left hand grabbed a wound in his side as he breathed heavily, eyes trying to focus.  
  
"D. Your loss of blood is reaching critical. You are going to have to feed. You cannot last long if you refuse to feed," D's hand whispered.  
  
"No. There has to be another way," D replied in a hoarse whisper. He cringed as the pain increased from his multiple wounds beginning to heal. D knelt and retrieved his dagger from another vampire's body and looked to the end of the ballroom. He stared for a moment, allowing his eyes to focus to the shadows. He saw only shadows as the sound of his breathing filled the room. He stood listening for a clue to the whereabouts of the Danpirus. He heard a slight whistle from around him that rose to fill the room. He threw himself back and brought up his sword and dagger in front of him as he balanced himself in a defensive crouch. There was a loud crack as two polymorphic caps were stopped by D's sword and dagger.  
  
"You are good," Mikonyasha commented at D's left.  
  
"You knew where we were despite our powers. How?" Cosette asked from his right.  
  
"You know he hired me. He told me to eliminate you two," D told them between clenched teeth as he was forced to give to the Danpirus' capes. His dagger and sword slowly began to close the distance between the polymorphic capes and his face.  
  
Suddenly he let go of the dagger and threw himself under the capes. The dagger caught between the capes snapped midway at the blade as the two polymorphic capes clashed against each other. D hit the floor with his left shoulder and turned to face the Danpirus from behind. He lifted his sword as he continued to slide along the floor quickened by the slickness of his cape. He threw his sword between the two Danpirus just before the back of his neck hit a column. The sword sailed through the air; a soft whisper of death. The sword flew over the polymorphic capes and seemed to continue peacefully before it was suddenly interrupted by blood emanating from the air. Suddenly Ternal materialized, no longer invisible, with D's sword through his chest. Ternal stumbled back from the force of the sword and gasped in surprise. Ternal began to kneel when he fell face down, hands clutching D's sword.  
  
D pulled himself up and leaned against the column. He had just centered himself when he was thrown towards the center of the ballroom, just beyond the mass of vampire bodies. He looked up and saw the two Danpirus walking towards him.  
  
"He is much heavier than he seems," Mikonyasha told Cosette as she kicked D in the ribs knocking him off his knees onto his back.  
  
Cosette knelt to stare at D. She studied him intently, not missing a detail. She grabbed the collar of his mantle and pulled his face next to hers. She looked at the left end of his mouth and frowned as blood began to seep out. She lowered her head and licked the blood from his face. Silently D watched her canines increase in length and waited.  
  
"Such wonderful blood. I would much rather have you join us than take you by force. I have great plans for you. Vampires are so boring and unresponsive when we have taken them. You by far would be the best of my fang boys. Take that as a compliment. Few ever make it on my list," Cosette offered.  
  
D stared at her refusing to respond. D closed his eyes then exploded in action. His left hand grabbed Cosette's hair, flung her on her back while his right hand grabbed the broken hilt of his dagger. He stood up dragging Cosette with him. She stood there in mute surprise. She stood staring at Mikonyasha contemplating when suddenly she felt herself falling towards the floor. She attempted to throw out her hands to find they were within D's firm grasp behind her back. She was pulled up slowly to where she was held in front of D with the broken hilt at her neck.  
  
Cosette was about to take on D when she saw a flash of silver sail past Mikonyasha's head cutting a few loose strands of hair. The broken hilt of D's dagger ended its brief flight as it buried itself into Ternal's head. Ternal's head snapped back from the force. D's sword dropped from his right hand and clattered on the floor. Ternal stumbled back a few steps and fell to the floor.  
  
D slumped to the ground on his knees with his hands before him. He head hung hidden by his hair. He could see Cosette's boots walk and stop at his left while Mikonyasha did the same, but on his right. The ground around began to reflect light from above in distinct patterns. He could not make out what form they were in but they ended just below each of the Danpirus' feet. He heard chanting and recognized it to be of an old vampiric dialect. He could not understand at first but as he translated it he realized their intention. He struggled to get up but found himself unable to move; a prisoner in his own body.  
  
Cosette looked at D through the glowing string that connected her hands to Mikonyasha's in a complex cat's cradle. She gasped in surprise as a black glow surrounded him absorbing the light. She looked to Mikonyasha to confirm what she saw and saw surprise mirrored in Mikonyasha's eyes. The two exchanged glances and firmed their conviction. Their chanting became louder and stronger filling the night. The strings between the two began to glow brighter until it was difficult to tell they were once strings.  
  
D felt his world close on him, his mind becoming trapped in the back of his head. He could hear his hand yelling something at him, but could not discern the words. D fought with all his will until he fell to his left elbow with his palm upwards. D was forced to look at his left palm from the force of the slight change in his center of gravity. He saw the face yelling to him but could not hear. Suddenly he lost all focus as pain erupted within him. The last thing he saw was the face swallowing what it could of the spell through its open mouth. D realized that the demon was trying to by him some time by absorbing some of the spell.  
  
D screamed as the pain escalated. He flung his head back, eyes wide open and a death cry tore from his lips. D had lost the fight for control. But it was not to the Danpirus; it was to what was within. His began to glow blue as his canines increased in length until they were three times their normal length. He pushed himself up to his knees and stood, the glowing string about him snapped.  
  
Cosette and Mikonyasha faltered when they saw D's eyes turn blue. They chanted louder and faster in an effort to not lose their spell. Despite their efforts, the string snapped as D stood between the two. Suddenly the strings began to glow black, all the light absorbed by the black aura around D. Cosette and Mikonyasha shook the fragments of strings off their hands as they stepped back from D. Mesmerized by such power, they could only stare at D until they heard a metallic object scraping. They both looked to D's sword as it moved across the floor to D's awaiting hand. They continued backing up unable to believe their eyes.  
  
Suddenly breaking the lull, Ternal screamed in fury. He tore the dagger hilt from his forehead. His wound in his chest and head began to heal.  
  
"You will die!" Ternal screamed as he charged D. D avoided Ternal's polymorphic hands and cape without moving more than two feet. Ternal increased his attack furious that he could not find a weakness.  
  
D found an opening and struck at Ternal to find only air. In the back of his eye he saw Ternal appear behind him. He threw himself on the floor as the sounds of whistling filled the air. He crouched defensively as two sections of the column he was once standing in front of fell to the floor. He saw Ternal's and the two Danpirus' holding their polymorphic capes before them.  
  
"This is my fight now. You failed when you had a chance," Ternal snarled at the Danpiru women.  
  
"We will not have you kill him!" Mikonyasha snarled back.  
  
"Fine. We will clean up after you. You are obviously no match for him alone. You will fail. Then you will be ours," Cosette replied.  
  
D saw Ternal turn towards him and disappear. He threw himself forward and swung his sword behind him. Halfway around his sword found Ternal's cape. Sparks flew as the two hit. D stood up and jumped landing on a balcony overlooking the ballroom. He could not see the two Danpirus but saw that Ternal had taken his bait. Ternal jumped, cape extended, following D. D jumped backwards through the window into the garden below.  
  
Ternal saw D's silhouette against the moon as he landed on the balcony. Unnerved, he looked into the garden below. He could see nothing amongst the shadows but moonlight being reflected from broken shards of glass. He jumped down into the garden and began to walk. All around him plants withered and fell dead. As he passed a fountain the water froze in place. He saw movement just beyond the fountain and struck with his cape. A loud grating noise groaned as the top half of the fountain fell. Ternal growled at the tree beyond.  
  
The wind roared sending the newly dead plants flying. The shadows danced madly as the vegetation bowed to the wind's strength. Ternal saw a world gone mad; one that he realized he should not have fallen in to. Then suddenly he heard a distinct whistling and turned around. With the moon behind, he saw D flying towards him, sword outstretched. Before he could react, he felt the sword bury itself into his chest and into his heart. He screamed as he felt his life let go.  
  
D pulled his sword from Ternal's limp body and turned towards the castle. He saw cracks spider web their way throughout the castle's length. His horse came up and he mounted. He sheathed his sword and turned his horse away from the castle. The horse cantered away as the sound of the stone fortress fell to ruins.  
  
"So, you are going to let them get away?" D's hand asked.  
  
"They had left while I was fighting Ternal. They will be back. When they do, I will be there," D answered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
From on top a cliff, two figures stood against the moon. They watched D ride away from the failing castle.  
  
"Ternal got what he deserved," Mikonyasha muttered. "The fool."  
  
"Until we meet again. I know we shall. I will find out if you are indeed the son of the vampire king," Cosette whispered into the night sky. 


End file.
